A Wedding Faculty
A Wedding Faculty '''is the '''first case taking place in the Newlands district. It appears as the first out of the 61 cases in Concealed Cabals. Plot After the player reached Bolmont, they were greeted by Chief Banks and Director Wellington. The player was taken to the American Intelligence agency where the Chief explained the work of a homicide detective. As Bolmont was the technology part of the North America, it was the duty of the AIA to protect the security of the utopian city. Jack Merits, the senior detective of the agency, then interrupted the conversation to say that the agency radar had picked a criminal activity at the wedding of Maria Antony, a political figure. The player and Jack rushed to the wedding altar, where they found Maria herself, shot in the head. The team searched the altar and the wedding hall, where they found evidence that lead them to suspect Robert Williams, Liam Cook, the groom, and Mayor Mia Umberto. Liam and Martin said that the victim was shot with a .22 Calliber Pistol, which was fired in a long range. They also found Orange Residue on the bullets, which indicated the killer ate oranges. The team got news that there was a fight at Cawherd Street. The team rushed there and found the victim's sister, Iris Antony, fighting with John Hoe, a gang member. The team interrogated both of the ruffians and also found the pistol that was used to murder Maria. At last, the killer of Maria was found to be John Hoe, who said that Maria was a life destroyer who rejected many men among whom was John. Hearing she was getting married to Liam, a fellow member of the Flame Vultures, he thought that it was a duty of him to protect Liam. The team, hearing the killer's motive, took him to the Courthouse, where Judge Caiden Colace sentenced him to 25 years in jail. The team returned to the Agency, where they were directed to Director Wellington's Office. Harvard said that Newlands was the least safe part of Bolmont, where murders occurred very often. Chief Banks then said that she wanted the player to interrogate John again, to get information about the gangs. The team interrogated him and he said that The Flame Vultures were the gangs in charge of the district. The gang had a masterplan to throw The Badgers, their enemies out of their way. Apparently John did not know the plan, but it included the death of Julianne Koepcke. Jack said that Julianne Koepcke was a major politician of America, and he was visiting Bolmont next month. John also said that he killed Maria because of a secret reason, which the leader of the Gang knew. The team informed this to Harvard and Clara, who said that they need to take action for this. Meanwhile, Denise Walker, the junior detective, said that there was a missing victim and she needed help to search for them. She said that they were seen last at Cawherd street. The team went there and found the victim's phone, in which they found the phone number of an anonymous person, who was later identified as the Badgers Leader. The team decided to continue their investigation until they found a plausible explanation. Suddenly, Harvard informed the player that the van that was carrying John to the jail was bombed... Case Summary Victim * Maria Antony (Shot in the head) Weapon * .22 Calliber Pistol Killer * John Hoe Suspects Liam Cook Groom * Age - 25 * Weight - 145 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - A-'' ''Profile * Eats Oranges * Is a professional gun-handler Mia Umberto Mayor of Bolmont * Age - 46 * Weight - 137 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Eats Oranges * Professional gun-handler *''Has a cat'' Robert Williams Guest * Age - 24 * Weight - 125 lbs * Eyes - Black * Blood - A+ Profile * Eats Oranges * Professional gun-handler *''Has a cat'' Iris Antony Victim's Sister * Age - 30 * Weight - 145 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B-'' ''Profile * Eats Oranges * Has a Cat John Hoe Gangster * Age - 32 * Weight - 255 lbs * Eyes - Red * Blood - B-'' ''Profile * Eats Oranges * Professional gun-handler *''Has a cat'' Killer's Profile * The killer has a cat * The killer eats oranges * The killer is a professional gun-handler * The killer has B- Blood * The killer has black hair Crime Scenes * Altar * Hall * Street * Fountain * Buffet Tables * Shop Entrance